powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crustaceo
Crustaceo is a Rinshi who holds the spirit of a hermit crab. He serves Jellica, and was the main antagonist of the episode "One Master Too Many". Biography Crustaceo was a Rinshi with strong armor and weaponry that included a drill on his right hand that could shoot energy blasts. He was summoned by Jellica, who ordered him to create a hole in the ocean to create a tornado-like whirpool. In the first battle with the Rangers his whirpool was destroyed by Master Finn. Later, Crustaceo attacked Casey, but was defeated by the Ranger's new Shark Sabers. When other rangers came, Crustaceo grew, but in his giant form was still defeated by the Shark Animal Spirit. However, he used his ability to control zords and made the Shark Animal Spirit attack the rangers. In the third and final battle with the Rangers, Crustaceo again fought with Casey. As with their previous battle, Casey defeated him with the Shark Sabers, and when he transformed into his giant form, he was defeated for good by the Jungle Pride Megazord with the Shark Animal Spirit. Personality Crustaceo is a cunning and unpredictable Rinshi who wants to defeat the rangers at any cost, but is geniunely loyal to Jellica. Powers And Abilities 'Hermit Crab Spirit-'''The basis for all of Crustaceo's powers such as; *'Durability-'Crustaceo has a ;arge shell around his body that allowed him to survive the Shark Saber finisher with the Jungle Pride with Shark Power's finishing attack being the only thing able to stop him. *'Body-Possession: 'Crustaceo can posses other peoples bodie by jumping into thier mouths. *'Zords Control: 'Crustaceo can control Zords but only as long as they are shark based. As such, he controlled the Shark Animal Spirit and made it attack the rangers. *'Enlarging: 'Just like all other Rinshi, Crustaceo can enlarge himself. Unlike other Rinshi however, he didn't seem to need to absorb fear since he grew twice with the second time happening after Arsenal * '''Drill-'''Crustaceo has a large white-pink drill in place of his right hand that he can use in combat. **'Energy Blasts-'''Crustaceo can charge up his drill arm with energy and fire red energy blasts from it. This was only used against Casey during thier final battle but had no effect. ** '''Spiraling Great Shell Spin-'''Crustaceo's strongest attack where (whilst underwater) he lunges forth and spins his drill to bore through his enemies. This was used as a last resort attack against the Jungle Pride with Shark Power but was futile. * '''Fist-'''Crustaceo has a normal left hand but remains very skilled with it. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Crustaceo is voiced by Chris Stewart. Notes * Crustaceo is the first Rinshi that worked for Jellica. * Crustaceo is the second Rinshi to not have a Rinshi Form. The First Being Bai Lai & Carden. * The name for Crustaceo's strongest attack comes from Gekiranger and is unnamed in PR. See also Category:Jungle Fury Category:Rinshi Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Overlord servants Category:Dai Shi Clan